When They Left
by Gormanbros
Summary: One day, Nintendo had abandoned its creations. This is the story of what happens when Nintendo's characters are left alone in the world. My first fanfic. Rated T for some darker content in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: News

_Hey, everyone, it's Gormanbros. This is my first ever fanfic, so keep that in mind when reading. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. Hope you enjoy the story._

Chapter One- News

For years now, the heroes and villains of Nintendo have been fighting alongside each other. Every character has had a purpose, whether it be saving the princess, or collecting eight Gym Badges. There is a complete balance. No one ever gets forgotten, nor do they gain power far greater than the others. Their leaders, the Creators, have watched over them continuously. They made sure that their creations stayed in place.

Until one day...when they stopped.

XXXX

It was a rainy evening in the Mushroom Kingdom. Local hero and defender, Mario, walked home from the Toad Shop quietly. He had picked up some fruit for his Yoshi, who never seemed to get full. '_That dino would eat the entire Kingdom if he could!' _Mario had thought to himself, chuckling. Life is good for Mario. Bowser hadn't kidnapped the Princess for 2 months now, he was on good terms with everyone in the Kingdom, and he was going to Isle Delfino for a vacation in a few days with the Princess and his brother, Luigi.

Back at the Mario Bros. Residence, Mario's green-capped, younger brother Luigi was eating a bowl of cereal as he watches the news. The news anchor is Lakitu, a Koopa-biased anchor, who, even though disliked by many, is still the best source of news updates on the Kingdom and of other lands.

"Good Evening, Mushroom Kingdom. Just as a reminder, Mushrooms are bad and should not to be consumed here in the Kingdom. They have killed thousands of innocent Goombas, and have been known to, well, power you up to dangerous levels. We'll be right back."

Luigi muted the television as the commercials kicked on and went to go wash the cereal bowl. Yoshi walked into the kitchen looking for a banana, and was disappointed at what he saw.

"Sorry, Yoshi. Mario's out getting you more fruit. He'll be back soon." Luigi told the green dino. "Speaking of which…"

The front door opened, and Mario enters the home, fruit in hand.

"I'm back! I've got your fruit, Yoshi!"

"Yay!" Yoshi exclaims, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, bro. Welcome back. Lakitu's at it again. Treating Mushrooms like illegal drugs. Once again, he's indirectly calling us murderers."

"Can I go jump on his head, and steal his cloud again?"

"Haha. I wouldn't if I were you, bro. The last thing we need is for Lakitu to tell his King that we're getting more violent."

"Yeah, good point. Wouldn't end well."

XXXX

As the Mario Brothers chat in the Mushroom Kingdom, the green-clad swordsman named Link was riding his horse, Epona, heading up to a cliff. At the cliff top he hopped off of his steed and, as he gazes at the sunset over Lake Hylia, starts to reminisce about what has happened as of late. Ganondorf had not been seen in a long time. The Bulbins have been pretty much taken down, with their King likely dead. Princess Zelda has been gaining public approval, especially after the fall of Ganon, and even with her new power, still has time for him.

"Hyrule is entering a golden age, Epona." Link murmured. His trusted horse whinnied in what seems to be agreement.

"Come on, girl. Let's go visit Zelda."

Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda sat in her private study reading a letter sent in by the Zoran King. Behind her, a Sheikah woman dressed in a uniform akin to battle armor walked up. Her physical appearance, while hardened from battle still has a good-natured and matronly appearance.

"Impa. What is wrong?"

"Princess, I have brought a message from the Royal Intelligence Team. They deemed it urgent. I recommend you read this posthaste."

"Yes, thank you, Impa."

At that moment, Link had knocked on the door, and Zelda had waved him in.

"Princess, how are you? The sunset is quite beautiful right now."

"Haha. I bet it is. Hyrule is a beautiful nation. Now, if you give me a moment, Link, I must read this letter."

"Yes, Princess. Take your time. I can step out."

"It's Zelda, Link."

Impa nodded at the Princess, and guided Link out the door, where they both chatted outside.

"So, if you do not mind me asking, do you fancy the Princess, boy?" Impa asked, smirking.

Link blushed slightly. "She's my best friend. I mean, she's great, but I don't love her, that way, but I can see why you'd say that, and um…" Link rambled on.

"Boy. Stop. You're killing me with your babbling."

Zelda opened the door, telling them that they can come in. She looked a bit concerned for whatever reason.

"Zelda, is there something going on?" Link asked, concerned.

"No, Link, I'm fine."

"Princess, I can see it in your eyes. There is something going on. Something very bad." Impa responded.

"It raises great concerns about Hyrule… Something like this… has never happened before. Um… you can read this." Zelda says as she handed Impa the letter.

"Great Goddesses…." The Sheikah murmured.

XXXX

Back in the Mario Bros. Residence, as Mario and Luigi were speaking, the news came back on, and the Bros. sat down and watched it. Yoshi waddled over to listen in and be with his owners too.

"Let's see what else the lying jerk has got to say." Mario muttered.

Lakitu looked a little different than he had just a few minutes ago. He looked worried, almost terrified. _Something has gone horribly wrong_, Luigi thought.

"I have breaking news. I have just received word that The Creators have shut their doors on us. This most likely means that The Creators have given up on their creations. Everyone, from our Kingdom to Eagleland to Corneria has received this information. I repeat, The Creators have abandoned us."


	2. Chapter 2: The Reactions

_Hey, everyone, it's Gormanbros. Welcome back. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. _

Chapter Two: The Reactions

In a city in the Kanto region, a Pikachu was recovering from the shock of getting thrown out of his former trainer's house. The last thing the Electric Mouse Pokémon remembers is how shocked and angry the trainer was at something on the news. Something about abandonment. Pikachu started crying. He was abandoned, too.

XXXX

"I have breaking news. I have just received word that The Creators have shut their doors on us. This most likely means that The Creators have given up on their creations. Everyone, from our Kingdom to Eagleland to Corneria has received this information. I repeat, The Creators have abandoned us."

Mario turned the television off. Silence filled the house.

"How… how could they do this? What gave them the urge to give up on us?" Luigi whispered.

"This is a joke. It has to be. They've held on to us for ages, Luigi. You and me, we're not just two of The Creators' forgettable one-time heroes. We're the Super Mario Brothers."

Luigi didn't respond to that. His brother was right. It's completely unbelievable that The Creators would give _everyone_ up. But Lakitu doesn't lie. He chooses to tell only things he wants to and gives opinionated views, but he doesn't lie.

"Why? Why did they give up on us? They can't! They couldn't have! No!" Mario shouted.

"Brother! Stop. It's over. We need to move on." Luigi firmly responded.

"No! You don't understand, Luigi! Bowser is going to take advantage of this! Our games are over!" Mario shouted; face scarlet, sweat glistening from his brow.

"Mario! Calm down! Please. Our games are not over. Not yet. Come on, let's go to the Princess. Help her in this bad situation we are all now in. There has to be a reason behind all of this." Luigi told his brother, even as he himself was also very nervous.

"Luigi… Go make sure that the Princess is all right. I can't do this. I… I've gotten too dangerous. Tell her that I'm just taking care of Yoshi. Tell her that he's sick." Yoshi responded foully to this. He knows that Mario wants to lie about him. "Where do we keep the Mushrooms?"

Luigi sighs at hearing Mario's request, knowing what this could mean in the long run. "Oh, Mario. Why do you want the Mushrooms?"

"Just… Where are they?"

"In the kitchen. Bottom drawer. Be careful, Bro. You only need one to become stronger." Luigi leaves, patting the distraught Yoshi on his head.

XXXX

A long way away from the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule stands Dream Land, the home of the hero Kirby, who has slept through the news outbreak. Kirby, a carefree pink puffball with an appetite that's dozens of times greater than Yoshi's, has been living the good life lately, with Dream Land's bipolar King, Dedede being on his good mode now for the longest streak ever. Suddenly, Kirby gets ran into by a Waddle Dee passing through the woods.

"Gah! It's Kirby! I'm so sorry for running into you! Please don't swallow me up!"

Kirby piped his usual greeting of "Haaaaiiiii" and gestures that the Waddle Dee is a friend to him by waving.

"Oh, sorry for that Kirby. Did you hear? The Creators have left us all. King Dedede is not a happy camper about this. He's was kinda scaring me, so I ran."

"Huh?" Kirby quietly said. He didn't think that his Creators would ever do that. _It's just not like them_, he thought.

XXXX 

Princess Zelda, Link and Impa all stand in silence after Impa reads the letter.

"This is grave news, Princess. Nothing good can come from our separation from the Creators." Impa states. The Sheikah has a mild look of uncertainty on her face, but she was trained in keeping calm in all situations, even when the fate of all worlds lies at stake.

"What do we do here?" Zelda wonders aloud, upset by what she read. "How do we tell the citizens of Hyrule?"

"Princess, you are the leader here. Not me. Not Link. It's up to you to decide. You're wise enough to make decisions." Impa reminds Zelda.

"Link. You have been awfully silent lately. What is wrong?" Zelda asks.

"Isn't that all I am? A silent hero? The Creators planned our worlds out, and I am Hyrule's silent hero. I just… Zelda… I need some time alone." Link nods to Zelda, sadly smiles for a second, and walks out.

"Link!" Zelda calls out, and starts chasing after him, but stops in place. Impa, seeing that Zelda is best off having a quiet moment alone, leaves the room. Now alone once more, Zelda makes her way to the window, sees that the sun had set, and began crying.

XXXX

Near the woods, over in Castle Dedede, the self-styled King Dedede stomped around his throne room, ranting about his problems with his aides.

"The nerve of those Creators. Giving up on my Kingdom? Pfft. They don't know what they're messing with. I won't so easily get forgotten. Not by those jerks I won't. No way. No way!"

"King." A Waddle Doo piped up. "Word has gotten around. The citizens of Dream Land want an answer."

"And what do we do about Meta Knight? We've seen him watch us from the distance before. Do you think he's planning something?" asked Knuckle Joe.

"Whoa. One question at a time here. I can have my address team write out a letter to the citizens. Telling them to calm down, their King can handle this."

"What are you planning, my King?" The Waddle Doo asked.

"I'm gonna ask the Creators take us back. If that doesn't work, I'll make them take us back…" King Dedede says somewhat darkly as he smirks.


	3. Chapter 3: Dedede's Operation

_Hey, everyone, welcome back. Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all had as great a day as I had. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. _

Chapter Three: Dedede's Operation

In Lilycove City in the Hoenn Region, young Pokémon Trainer Red wakes up in the Cove Lily Hotel and heads downstairs to the lobby, feeling well rested. He's traveled to the region from his homeland of Kanto with his three Pokémon, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. His goal here is to collect all 8 Gym Badges of Hoenn and defeat champion Wallace. He waves good morning to the manager and glances to the T.V., where famed Hoennian news duo Gabby and Ty are reporting on the abandonment of everyone by The Creators.

"What does this mean for us here? Or for the Pokémon?" Red asked to no one in particular. "I hope this is just a big misunderstanding… Oh well. Are you ready to go to the next Gym, you three?"

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle chirped happily.

"Yeah, let's go!" The boy shouted in anticipation as he and his beloved trio of Pokémon rush out of the Hotel.

XXXX

Back in Dream Land, King Dedede prepares to send out a broadcast going around the worlds telling any who would be interested that he is planning on making The Creators take back their creations.

"King, are you ready?" asks the Waddle Doo in charge of the broadcast.

"Of course I'm ready, you numbskull. Let's get this thing started!"

The Cappy holding the camera signals to the penguin King, and shouts out "Action!"

"Hello, citizens of Dream Land and beyond! As you all know, The Creators have abandoned us all! This move is horrifying! And with no explanation, either! It sounds crazy, but it's true! So here's my idea. I am going to go in their headquarters in two days, and try to reason with them. If that doesn't work, then we all will fight back for our existence! Now who's with me? Come here to Castle Dedede by the morning of the day after tomorrow, and we will return our worlds to order! Thank you for your time."

"That was great, King! Perfect even! Bravo!" the Cappy enthusiastically told Dedede.

"It was pretty good, if I do say so myself" King Dedede responds, chuckling. "Now, I'm feeling generous. Let's have a feast in celebration to the fact that we are leading the force of victory!"

The entire squad in the throne room cheered out as the King triumphantly smiled on.

In the distance, Meta Knight gazes on from a treetop.  
>"The fool is getting too confident. Brashness is not going to help convince Them at all. Hmph…" the masked swordsman murmurs as gazes on at the Castle.<p>

"Hey! You. Can you get off of me, Pal?" The tree, which turns out to be none other than Whispy Woods shouts out at the swordsman.

"You talk?"

"Absolutely I do. Now get off, or I'll have to blow you away!" the tree threatened.

"Okay, whatever. Have it your way, Tree." Meta Knight responded as he glides off, his cape transforming into wings.

XXXX

The broadcast from Dream Land spread everywhere. Now citizens from Castelia City to Smashville to Fourside all consider the option of going straight to the source. In the city of Corneria, in the Lylat System, two members of the Star Fox Team, Fox and Falco, are fixing a mechanical problem in Falco's Landmaster when they hear Dedede's speech.

"Heh. Seems kind of naïve." Falco smirks.

"Well, Falco, that idea holds some merit, but the way 3D is handling it, he's not going to find much success. The last thing we need at this moment is to have a force of creations ticking The Creators off. That's just going to separate us even worse."

"You don't usually ramble on that long, Fox."

"I had a lot to say. Don't you agree with me though?"

"Yeah, you're actually right this time about something for once."

"Haha. Always the charmer, eh Falco?"

"That's why I get the lady folk. You get Krystal. Slippy gets Amanda. Peppy's got his wife. I get all the good ones."

"Sure, Falco. Whatever you say. So…It's been a while since Wolf and his partners have shown themselves here."

"Maybe they've just given up on the whole mercenary business."

"We can hope that, can't we?"

XXXX

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi walks through the near-deserted streets of Toad Town. _'It's past midnight now, but the Castle's lights are still on. Princess Peach is still at work. Good. I'll be able to talk to her tonight' _Luigi thought as he neared the Castle. Out of nowhere, the green-capped hero got ambushed by none other than Wario.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Wario.

"I could ask the same thing of you. Don't you have a company to maintain?" Luigi coolly responds.

"I'm picking up something…from a friend in Town. Hehehe. Nothing wrong about a friendly visit, right?"

"Don't you dare steal anything, you greedy rat. Too many bad things are happening as it is, we don't need you to mess anything else up."

"That's crazy talk! I'd never steal anything…. Well, I won't ….Nice catching up with you. Say hi to the brother for me. Hehehe." Wario says as he slowly backs away, breaking into a run.

Far away and out of stamina, Wario stops to catch his breath when he sees an ad from King Dedede about going to The Creator's headquarters. _A perfect chance to steal from the Creators. Hehehe. Nows my chance!_ Wario schemed in his head.

XXXX

Meanwhile, back in Corneria, Wolf, alone in a dark room watches Dedede's speech. He nods, and then calls up an unidentified person.

"I've found our chance."


	4. Chapter 4: Draconic Awakening

_Hey, everyone, welcome back. Sorry for the delay. So I'm trying to set up a kind of order for this. I'll post a new chapter every other day or so. I finally have introduced all 8 classic vets from Smash Bros. 64 by this chapter (Not counting the 4 secret smashers)! Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. _

Chapter Four: Draconic Awakening

Mushroom City. It's the largest city in the Mushroom Kingdom. Even in the dark hours just past midnight, the city is teeming with life, neon signs and flashing lights. Donkey Kong and his nephew Diddy Kong wander through the city hoping to find out more on why The Creators had left. It was Diddy's idea to come to the Mushroom City, as he heard that The Creators had a large office building in the metropolis.

Several Toads look on as the monkey heroes strolled down the roads, confused at why the two Kongs were roaming Mushroom City, a place they usually would only come to when Mario Kart season was on. Donkey Kong was listening in to a conversation between two Toads as Diddy was busy eying a banana.

"What are those two doing here?"

"Yeah, that's a good question. Donkey Kong would never want to spend time in the City like this. Not after what happened back in '81. Mario. Pauline. Donkey Kong Sr. You know the rest."

"Yeah, and what's with Diddy?"

"I know, right? I mean, he doesn't belong here. He's not even a creation of The Creators. He was just owned by them. Honestly, I think he should go back where he came from."

"Heh. You said it."

At that point, Donkey Kong was about ready to Giant Punch the two into Good Egg Galaxy, but Diddy had guided him away from the complaining Toads.

XXXX

Pokémon Trainer Red and his three beloved Pokémon headed west to Fortree City. There, he read, is the site of one of the Eight Pokémon Gyms in Hoenn. Winona was the Gym Leader. He couldn't wait to challenge her. He had already come up with a plan. _It's going to be Charizard's time to shine. _Red thought as he came across the city.

It was a very unique city from what he could tell. Most of the buildings were up in tree houses. Even though the city was in the middle of a jungle, there was still a pretty modern Pokémon Center, PokéMart and an intimidating tower of a Pokémon Gym. The young Trainer stepped up to the facility, only to find a sign saying:

SORRY. THE FORTREE POKéMON GYM HAS BEEN CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. DUE TO CURRENT EVENTS, WINONA HAS LEFT FOR A MEETING WITH THE OTHER GYM LEADERS ON THE FUTURE OF THE POKéMON LEAGUE. PLEASE COME BACK SOME OTHER TIME. THANKS.

"She's not here?" Red sadly said. "But I was really looking forward to challenging her. " _Could this be about the whole Creator deal?_, Red thought to himself, now somewhat concerned.

XXXX

Deep in space, on her Gunship, intergalactic bounty hunter Samus Aran pilots her way back to the mother ship of the Galactic Federation for refueling. She has received word that her Creators have abandoned everybody, and has gotten somewhat bitter after hearing that. Samus' co-troopers were concerned about her safety, which only encouraged her to leave for a period of reflection. Suddenly, she receives a call from the Federation.

"Samus! There's a problem here at the Federation!"

"What is it?"

"R ri…rid.. Ridley. It's Ridley."

At hearing the name of her greatest enemy, Samus froze. _How could Ridley be alive…? And how did it find the Federation? Is Ridley…hunting me down?_

"Miss Aran! Do you hear me? Hello? Answer me!"

XXXX

While Luigi is off to go see Princess Peach and Mario and Yoshi hold down the house, Bowser is plotting out how to move on after abandonment from The Creators.

"No one is writing my stories anymore. No one is giving the Plumber a step up now, are they? It's time we get what's rightfully ours, my minions."

"Yeah! What's ours!" shouted out a Koopa Troopa. "King Bowser's the man!" exclaimed a little Goomba. "Revenge!" cried out a Hammer Bro. "The worlds are now Bowser's turf!" said a very confident Koopatrol.

"My King." Bowser's trusted sorcerer Kamek piped up. "King Dedede of Dream Land is organizing a group of characters wishing to join him in going to The Creators to convince them to take us back. Do we join him?"

"Join him? Dedede? Are you serious? You have to be joking. Bwahahahaha!" cackled the King of the Koopas. "That foolish penguin has no chance of changing The Creator's mind. He doesn't think! Now where's the Princess?"

"Um… at her castle, like she always is…"

"Grrr… I knew that, Kamek."

XXXX

It's been two days now since King Dedede sent out his message to everyone. He steps outside with his personal army. Out there, he confidently sees who showed up to join him. _The greedy thief Wario, 5 Toads and 3 Piantas. Okay… There's Wolf, Leon and Panther of Team Star Wolf. They're going to be great assets. The swordsman Roy, Pokémon Trainer Gary Oak, King Boo, Lier X. Agerate, and the starfish Starfy and Starly are here as well. It's weird seeing Starfy and his girlfriend here. Rounding off the group are a half a dozen Hylians, Saki Amamiya, and strangely enough, Tom Nook and the President of Hocotate Freight._

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Wario. Welcome to Castle Dedede! I am very glad to see such public support of this great operation. Now if you will all please follow me inside, I will tell you of our plans. Today, we save our worlds!"

King Dedede, despite his half useful, half weird team, is feeling confident about this. _That was 27 of them, plus my army, making it 52, plus me. 53 of us should be enough. I was hoping on at least 75, but I understand how dangerous the public assumes this'll be. Heh, I'd like to see their faces when they realize that the 53 of us are the worlds' best hope._


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

_Hey, everyone, welcome back. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. _

Chapter 5: Storm

It had been three days since The Creators had abandoned their creations. Luigi was making his way back home after visiting Princess Peach. She was very upset by the information, and was very concerned over what will happen in the kingdom without Bowser being held back by The Creators' stories. The green-capped ex-plumber was also very concerned, especially after hearing of Ridley's return and the newly-formed militia being led by King Dedede. His prime concern was that Bowser will launch a full out invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom in the fragile state the world is in.

Luigi walked up to his home, seeing Yoshi out front, where he was eating a butterfly.

"Luigi!"

"Hey, Yoshi! I'm back! Be nice with the butterflies, eh? What did that little guy even do to you?"

"Um…." Yoshi contemplated, obviously struggling to come up with a reason.

"Haha. Oh, Yoshi." Luigi chuckled as he walked into the house. He saw Mario sleeping on the couch. Luigi smiles and walks into the kitchen. Out of curiosity, he checks the Mushroom drawer. Only five out of 10 were left.

"Mario… I told you to not overpower up yourself…" Luigi mutters. At that moment, Luigi hears shuffling on the couch. Mario was awake.

"Hello, Luigi. How's Peach?"

"Hi, Mario. She's okay. She's going to make an address to the Kingdom sometime today. Now, why did you consume so many Super Mushrooms? That could be dangerous! I told you not to!" Luigi scolded his brother. Mario hung his head in shame.

"It's been a long few days, Luigi. A long few days… I'm not proud of what I did. I'm not the proud hero I was when I traveled the universe to save my Princess. I'm the one who needs the saving now."

"Mario…" Luigi softly says as he puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We both are having a tough time right now. Heck, I think almost everyone in all the worlds are. We'll all get through this." Luigi consoled, not only to his brother, but to himself as well. "Now let's see when Peach is on."

XXXX

King Dedede's new army confidently marches down the streets of Mushroom City, heading for the headquarters of The Creators outside of their own world. The citizens of the city watch on in amazement and shock as they watch the group head up to the building. Among those watching are Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who have also been planning on going to the headquarters themselves. However, they thought better of going into the building with the army, deciding it more reasonable to wait until they got a reason for or idea of why The Creators abandoned them.

"All right everyone. Here's the plan!" called out King Dedede upon reaching the building's entrance plaza. "Roy, Wario, King Boo, Tom Nook and the Hocotate President, you come with me to the central offices on the top floors. Knuckle Joe will go with Saki, Starfy, Starly and Gary to the open offices in the middle floors. Waddle Doo, Lier X. Agerate and the trio from Star Wolf will go to the Info Storage chambers. Lastly, I want my army, an the Toads, Piantas and Hylians to stay down on the lower 3 floors and outside for safety. Is everyone clear? All right! Let's move in!"

The group moves into the building, and find it strangely empty. The lights in the lobby were turned off, and the receptionist was missing.  
>"That's strange…" said Dedede. "I've never seen this building this empty. Well, maybe the heads are still here. All right, my group! Follow me!"<p>

XXXX

Pikachu had been roaming the streets of Saffron City now for a few days. He always wonders whether his owner missed him or not. Something seemed to be going wrong here, that much Pikachu could tell. Out of nowhere, the mouse Pokémon had gotten swept up into a bag by a pair of dark-clothed thieves. Pikachu had used his Thunderbolt to try and break open the bag, but it appeared to be electric proof. Pikachu's last hope at this point was to start crying out, hoping that his cries would not be muffled by the thick, seemingly rubber bag he was trapped in.

"Calling in to base. Squad 18 has now caught a stray Pikachu. Heading back to base with the Pikachu as well as three other Pokémon we found immediately." one of the thieves said into his black-colored PokéGear. The phone-like device had a red R on the outside from what Pikachu could see from a tiny hole in the bag. _Where have I seen that red R before?_ Pikachu wondered to himself.

XXXX

In the open floor offices in the middle of the building, the group there wandered the floor, searching for any sign of The Creators or why The Creators left.  
>"They certainly made it out very quickly." Saki remarked.<p>

"Sure did." Responded Knuckle Joe as he went through the papers scattered on one desk.

"Well, they can't hide from me! I'm Gary Oak! My awesomeness is gonna discover where they went!" said the extremely cocky Gary, who went from desk to desk, throwing papers onto the floor and searching through cabinets. The pair of starfish were reading a document on someone's computer, which they just turned on.

"What's that?" asked Knuckle Joe. Starly just shrugged and moved over a bit for the skilled fighter to look at it. The title read: _Ideas for a new Starfy title._

"Enough getting distracted, Starfy! We have more important work to be done!" scolded Knuckle Joe.

Meanwhile on the top floor, King Dedede barged into the office. It was the first time any of them had ever gotten even a glimpse of the head Creator's office. Various posters, mainly of Mario and Link lined the room. Pikmin and Yoshi plushies sat on a shelf, alongside a Mario figurine, a PokéBall, and a replica of Samus' gunship. On the desk sat a turned off computer and a white remote control-like object. In the corner, a robot sat, seemingly dormant.

"Wow. Some place, huh?" remarked Roy.

"Yes, it is! I wonder how much all of this would sell for? I bet you I could buy a brand new car or even pay off my debts!" said the President of Hocotate Freight, seemingly always in some level of financial trouble.

"Even this room is empty. I feel like they might've all abandoned the building. Hastily too, I might add" remarked a slightly disappointed Dedede. All of a sudden, the robot became animated and made its way toward the group.

"Hello. I am R.O.B. I see that you are here in the central office. And if I am correct, you were hoping to meet with the Creators?"

"Yes, that's right, R.O.B. I didn't see you there, hehe." Said Dedede, somewhat concerned, as R.O.B. wasn't exactly a very emotional being, making it not trust anyone very much. The King had gotten on R.O.B.'s bad side once before.

"The creations are all concerned, I was able to tell. I believe that Bowser may be planning the Kingdom's destruction as I recite my information to you. It is a shame really, that The Creators left without telling everybody why. I was turned off before I could find out. But I do know one thing. They had plans for you all still. King Boo, you were meant to face off against Luigi once more. President, you would have seen Olimar off on his third trip to the Distant Planet. Tom Nook was meant to welcome in a new villager in his own special way. Roy… actually they had no plans for you. And King Dedede, they had plans on another great adventure involving you and Kirby. I do not know whether it was together or against each other. How do I know all of this? Well, look where I am."

"Wow… so they just left you here?"

"Yes. I know not why. Was there not Wario with you as well? Has he run off to go steal something else?" R.O.B. noticed. "The Creators will not appreciate that. They still have working cameras here. I would deem it best if you and your accomplices leave here. It is dangerous to get on The Creators' bad side. Have you ever heard of MissingNo.? It was a ghost Pokémon that did not follow what The Creators had planned out. It had five moves at once as opposed to four. It was banished from the world of Pokémon entirely. Moral of that, do not upset the Creators. You will regret it. Goodbye, Dedede…" R.O.B. ended as it backed off into its corner.

"Come on. Let's find Wario." said Dedede, leading the way out of the office.

XXXX

Back in the Mario Bros. Residence, Mario and Luigi were sitting down on the sofa, watching the news once more. Lakitu came back on the TV again, and piped up in his usual irritating tone.

"Welcome back everyone. We have received breaking news. Princess Peach has once more been kidnapped by King Bowser. This is likely a chain reaction from The Creators abandonment and that the Kingdom's police force is busy peacekeeping in the cities and keeping an eye on King Dedede's operation. The question here for all of you is likely 'Where are the Mario Brothers when the Kingdom needs them?'. Well I can answer that. They are done. The news of The Creators leaving destroyed them. The Mario Brothers aren't so Super anymore."

At that, Mario turns the TV off angrily.

"Luigi. It's time we get back into action. First job: I kill Bowser."

Luigi looks at his brother, and slowly nods. In this time of sheer anger at Bowser and Lakitu, both Mario Brothers are unstoppable forces of power. The two brothers stand up at the same time, walk over to the coat rack, and grab their hats. They step outside, call Yoshi to join them, and walk on, toward the dark cloud in the distance. One thing races through the legendary Mario's mind.

It's a Mario Time.


	6. Chapter 6: Manhunt

_Hey, everyone, welcome back. Sorry about the drought there. I had a little writers block for a while. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. _

Chapter 6: Manhunt

King Dedede and his crew headed back down the staircase. Dedede was angry and concerned. Wario had a history of working by his own rules and stealing things. King Dedede was already hesitant to let Wario join them, and he had made sure that the greedy idiot was under his watch the whole time in his group. Still however, the meeting with R.O.B. was a perfect time and place for Wario to sneak off. Everyone was too amazed by the robot to pay attention to Wario. King Dedede called up Knuckle Joe and Waddle Doo.

"Hey, it's King Dedede. Has either of you two seen Wario? He got away from me and I'm afraid he's stealing something."

"Nope."

"I haven't seen the fool."

"Great… He could be anywhere…"

XXXX

Outside the building, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walked up to the blockade. As the duo neared the front doors, a Pianta approached them.

"Sorry pals. King Dedede is on a mission right now. Only authorized folk can enter."

Using superb charade skills, Diddy told the Pianta that he and Donkey Kong were called in by Dedede as backup.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two. I had no idea. Wish he'd have told us that, I wouldn't have slowed down the operation as much as I am right now… Er… Well, good luck." The tree-topped Island dweller rambled on. Donkey Kong nods at him and joins Diddy in the building.

XXXX

Down in the Information Storage floors, the five-member group moves onward. Wolf, Leon and Panther, however, trail off together, mysteriously disappearing from Waddle Doo's eyesight.

"You two could've been quieter." remarked Wolf once the trio had gotten a good distance away. "It might be a good plan to knock out Waddle Doo. He could probably predict what we did."

"What about that man? Lied or Lyan or something. Do we take him out too?" questioned Leon.

"No. That man is pretty well known for his lies and truth stretching. No one will believe him… Gentlemen, we have company." responded Wolf. Suddenly, Waddle Doo turns the corner, finding Team Star Wolf. Or at least Wolf and Leon. Panther had quickly hid.

"Hey, there you are! Where's Panther Coroso? Wasn't he with you too?"

"Oh, I have no idea! He must have wandered on his own!" said Leon, speaking with a highly unconvincing innocent tone. At that moment, Panther jumps down from the ceiling onto Waddle Doo, knocking the soldier over. Waddle Doo struggled to escape from the mercenary's grip yet he could not escape. The last thing the Doo remembered was seeing Panthers dark colored, slightly furry hand collide with his face.

"Lier X. Agerate. Where is he?" wondered Wolf, slightly frustrated. X. Agerate was at that point fleeing the building without even a glance back, not wanting to get hurt by his tendencies to warp facts.

XXXX

The Kingdom of Hyrule had been facing very difficult times in the immediate aftermath of The Creators' leave. Shortly after hearing the news, Hyrule's greatest hero, Link, had left the company of Zelda and Impa to reflect on his past, and what he had done to protect the nation, possibly with the assistance of The Creators. He was taking the abandonment very roughly, in a similar way to how Mario took it.

Zelda was facing a really hard time herself. She wasn't handling Link's absence well. He had helped her with the tougher decisions she had to make as leader of Hyrule. The decisions she's forced to make now are the hardest she's had to make since the rise of Ganondorf many years ago. The one big thing on her mind is finding her best friend. The Head Knight of Hyrule approached the Princess, who had just called him in.

"Yes, Princess Zelda? What do you need?"

"I wish for you to send several of your knights out to go search for Link."

"Princess, wouldn't it be better if all the Knights were here in Castle Town to keep the Kingdom in order? Link is fine by himself."

"Not all of the knights will be out, only a handful. Besides, the Kingdom is fine. There have been no real uprisings or dissidence among the citizens. Even the other races are handling this crisis quite well. Certainly better than the Mushroom Kingdom. Did you hear? Princess Peach Toadstool was kidnapped once more…" Zelda said, dropping off at the end."

After a pause, the Head Knight responded. "Yes, Princess. I will send out a dozen Knights to find Link."

Later that evening, Zelda stood in her wardrobe room, and pulled out an interesting uniform. She turned around and saw Impa approaching.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Impa asked. She looked down at what Zelda was holding and sighed.

"I am going after Link."

"The kingdom needs you here Princess. It's not a good time for you to do that again."

"It is my choice what I do and what I do not do, Impa! You do not control me!"

"Zelda." Impa said firmly and to the point. Zelda could tell if Impa was mad by what the Sheikah called her. "It is not a wise move to leave the Castle." Impa left Zelda, irritated. The Princess looked down at her disguise, shed a single tear, and put it on.

XXXX

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went downstairs in the Creator's building and found the unconscious body of Waddle Doo lying on the ground. Shocked, they continued to move further down the stairs.

The Star Wolf trio approached the secure vault in the lowest floor of the building, well below the street level. Leon had entered the combinations and passwords they found in a safe of its own upstairs. As Wolf, Panther and Leon entered the vault, they see several strange relics. An orb with a logo Wolf hadn't seen in years, a sandbag with eyes and a trophy in chains of a blue man with wings. Wolf gasped, extremely shocked at what he saw.


	7. Chapter 7: Pursuit

_Hey, everyone, welcome back. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. _

Chapter 7: Pursuit

The eight Gym Leaders of Hoenn have gotten together to discuss whether to keep the Pokémon League running for now or not. The first to speak up is the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman.

"So what do we do here? Do we follow what the gang in Johto did and stop the League to keep the focus off of more battling in the present condition of Hoenn?"

"I do not know what the smart decision here is. There have been riots in Slateport City, if I heard the news right" calmly said Juan.

"But maybe that's the perfect reason to keep the Gyms open!" responded Roxanne.

"Man, I don't know what to say here. There's good and bad for both." stated Brawly.

Suddenly, the just arriving Wattson barged in, shouting (as usual) "Hey, guys! Turn on the TV! Breaking news on the Gyms!"

Norman turned on the large television mounted to the wall and Gabby was up on the screen, in front of the Pokémon League building in Ever Grande City.

"We have breaking news here! The Pokémon League in Sinnoh is closing for the time being. We are trying to get a word with Sinnoh champion Cynthia right now."

The room became quiet. Soon after, Juan stated: "Ladies and Gentlemen. We need to cast a vote here. Who wishes to close the Gyms?" Norman, Winona, Tate and Lisa raise their hands.

"Who wishes to keep the Gyms open still?" Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson and Flannery raise their hands. "That makes 4 to 4."

"And you Juan?" asked Winona. Juan closed his eyes and sighed for a moment.

"I vote closure..."

Slowly, Norman stated "Then it's settled… We shall close the Gyms."

XXXX

In a small isolated village in the southern plains of Hyrule, Link and Epona walk through the central square as a villager approaches him.

"Welcome to Faroa Village. My name is Olret. I am this village's mayor. You look familiar. Should I recognize you from somewhere?"

"I am Link, swordsman and friend of Princess Zelda. Thanks for the welcome, Mayor Olret. It is very kind of you."  
>"You are close with the Princess? Lucky boy. Haha. Mighty fine horse you have here. Looks like a Lon Lon breed."<p>

"That's because Epona is a born Lon Lon horse. So I have a question. Where exactly is this village? My map is not very clear on areas south of the Lost Woods."

"We are right where you said. South of the Lost Woods. About a days trip will get you to the land of the Kokiri. You've heard of them, boy?"

Link smirked, reminiscing about the years he spent in the forest with Saria and the other Kokiri. "Absolutely I have." Suddenly, a man approached Link and Olret, a look of concern on his face.

"Stane, what is wrong?" asked Olret.

"The cave…monster…" the man wheezed as he collapsed. The village healer had quickly rushed over and Link and the mayor helped carry the unconscious man into the Inn.

"Mayor Olret. I must go and find the monster and destroy it." Link stated, ready for some action.

"Link, I can not ask you to do this."

"Well, I've taken down Ganondorf. I'm sure I can take down whatever's in here."

"The caves get dark."

"Darkness can't stop me." Link retorted as he headed out the door.

"Boy, wait! It's dangerous to go alone in the dark! Take this!" the Mayor shouted out, tossing Link a lantern.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom City, newscaster Lakitu gets off the phone with Bowser, who told him what to report to the Kingdom. The lights dimmed as a Shy Guy prepped Lakitu.

"And we're live in 3 seconds. And… now."

"Hello, Mushroom Kingdom citizens. Princess Peach is still kidnapped by King Bowser, whose intentions are still unclear. The Mario Brothers are still not around, saving the Kingdom like they once were. Also, I have just become aware of this glaring information. I wish for you all to keep this in mind. The governments of each world are likely all very corrupted now. Think about it. The Pokémon Gyms are all shutting down from Trainers, Peach is kidnapped, and King Dedede isn't even in Dream Land. Over in Hyrule, I would say that Princess Zelda and the Hyrulean forces are quite ill-equipped to defend against the likely Ganondorf returning scenario."

XXXX

A man wearing a spacesuit by the name of Olimar listened to the news as he was waking up in the Toad House he was spending the night in. He heard Lakitu's propaganda filled messages and chuckled. _The sap is without a doubt working for Bowser_, Olimar thought to himself. He stepped outside and watched as three oddly-named Onions all landed around his Hocotate Ship in the Parking Lot. The Onions were colored Red, Yellow and Blue. Out of the three Onions came several Pikmin. There were 91 Pikmin, to be exact. There were 30 Yellow Flowered Pikmin, 30 Red Flowered and 30 Blue flowered ones. The 91st was a Red Leaf Pikmin who fell behind and tripped a lot. But he had one special quality. He was a trooper. His name's Steve the Red Pikmin.

Olimar and his Pikmin walked into the town square. He was in the Mushroom Kingdom to bring his boss, the Hocotate Freight President, back to their home planet. Olimar looked over and saw half a dozen Goombas running off with several coins and mushrooms. The last one in line had a Toad being held hostage. Olimar was shocked at what he saw. _How could this have happened to such a nice and friendly little town? Is Bowser really that power hungry? _Olimar had fought back, and had managed to stomp one Goomba by himself, as the Pikmin all swarmed the other 5 Goombas. They were successful. Five of the Goombas were defeated, and all of the Coins and Items were all saved. But the Goomba with the hostage escaped. Steve had saw this, and chases the Goomba down. Olimar tried to follow, but lost Steve and the Goomba as they headed into the brush. Olimar and his 90 Pikmin have a rescue mission to take on now.

XXXX

Pikachu woke up in a dark jail cell. He looked around. _Where did those thieves take me? _Pikachu wondered. He turned around and saw the Balloon Pokémon, Jigglypuff.

"_Hello! Welcome, Pikachu!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Jigglypuff! You've been kidnapped by Team Rocket just like me. Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon enough. Right guys?" _Jigglypuff called out to the Staryu, Togepi, Munchlax, Clefairy and Torchic who were also trapped here in the cells.

"_Yeah, don't worry!" _comforted Torchic.

"_Hyaa! Welcome, friend!" _said Staryu.

Near Team Rocket's base in Celadon City, a blue racecar speeds down the highway, recklessly dismissing any speed limits. The driver, bounty hunter/racecar driver Captain Falcon was heading straight for the hideout of a mafia group. The Captain was very full of himself and confident as he jumped out of his racecar, the Blue Falcon, and walked straight up to the building. He tried the door. It was locked. He couldn't find a window, either. That left the Captain with one more option. He stepped up to the back wall, held out his fist, and let out a massive "FALCON PUNCH!" He broke into the base.

XXXX

Link had neared the cave he was told about. He had slowly walked up to it, only to see a Moblin enter the cave from out of the woods. Link was utterly shocked. _Wait. If there are Moblins here, it can only mean one thing. Ganondorf._


	8. Chapter 8: Duelers from Dream Land

_Hey everyone, welcome back. Note: Just to clear this up, this story is happening roughly 4 years after the events of the Subspace Emissary in Brawl. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. are owned by Nintendo and not by me. _

Chapter 8: Duelers from Dream Land

The Mario Brothers and Yoshi dash their way through the wide expanses of fields, tunnels, lakes and towers that fill the Mushroom Kingdom's landscape. Along the way, they're attacked by several of Bowser's typical minions, from Goombas to Koopa Troopas to Dry Bones. The trio comes across a large Warp Pipe.

"Hey, Bro. Do we take this pipe?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah. Come on, Yoshi" responded Mario. Yoshi nodded as Mario jumped down the pipe. Luigi prepared to follow when he saw a duo of Hammer Bros. surround a small mouse. The mouse was crying.

"Hey! You two! Get away!" shouted Luigi. The man in green, not expecting an answer, dashes forward and stomps down on the back of one of the turtles. It retreated into it's shell, which Luigi kicked away.

"Hey! You killed my friend, mustache! You'll pay for that!" the other Hammer Bro. yelled, launching his hammers at Luigi.

"Hey, where's Luigi?" Mario asked, noticing that his brother didn't follow him. "Oh well. He'll catch up, right Yoshi?"

"Uh huh!" responded the nodding green dino, so happy, like usual.

Luigi had taken down the other Hammer Bro., and had approached the mouse.

"Hi there little guy! I'm your friend. What's your name?" asked Luigi, comforting the little guy.

"P...Pichu Pi" quietly murmured the mouse, Pichu. It slowly waddles up to Luigi. The man in green picks up Pichu.

"Are you lost?" To that, the Pichu nodded. "Well, how about you come with me. I'll take you along."

"Pichu Pi!" The little mouse Pokémon pipes up. The two then go down the Pipe, and find Mario and Yoshi standing there.

"There you are, Luigi. Where were you?" Mario asks. He looks down at his brother's hands and sees the Pichu. "What's that, Luigi?"

"Its name is Pichu. It's lost. So I thought we could take it with us."

"No, Luigi. Come on. We don't need extra baggage. We need to quickly get to Peach. We can't get dragged down by that little mouse."

"We take him with us, Mario. Okay?"

"…fine. But we need to get it lost by the time we get to Bowser's Castle."

"That's heartless, Mario."

XXXX

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong near the vault that Wolf and his goons are in. They rush in and find Wolf staring at the trophy.

"You two? What are you doing here?" asks a shocked Leon.

"Wolf, we have visitors." Coolly said Panther.

"Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong. Funny meeting you here. Looks like we've hit the master vault, huh?" said Wolf. He reached behind him, grabbing onto his Claw Blaster. "You gonna tell Dedede? Well, can't let you do that, Donkey." Wolf snidely retorts, shooting his Blaster at DK. Diddy Kong rushes forward with his on Peanut Popgun and shoots at Leon. Leon got knocked backward a bit.

"Ow! How does a peanut hurt me?"

Panther opens fire on the Kongs, who swiftly dodged the shots. The enraged Donkey Kong pushes past Leon and Panther and grabs Wolf by the collar. The gorilla growled fiercely and threw him to the ground. DK turned around and beat his chest, threatening the two goons.

"Wolf! You okay?" asked a frantic Leon. As DK dueled with Leon, Diddy jumped on Panther's back, trying to knock him down. Diddy was successful. Panther landed on his front on the ground. As he tried to stand back up, he accidentally grabbed onto the trophy. It flashed. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong looked horrified. Wolf looked up.

"No! Panther, get away!" Wolf shouted. "You've revived Tabuu!" The Tabuu trophy became reanimated as Tabuu regains consciousness. Donkey Kong and Diddy back up as Leon tries to flee the vault.

"_AAAAALLLLIVVVEEEEEE"_ Tabuu shouted. He began breaking his chains when suddenly a blue gas fills the room. Tabuu returned to his trophy state due to the gas. The Star Wolf trio and the Kongs soon followed Tabuu and became trophies. The room became quiet.

XXXX

Daybreak rises over the town of Onett as a boy wearing a baseball cap steps out of his house.

"Ness! Be careful! I love you!" shouts out the mother of the boy, Ness, as he walked down the path to the main part of Onett.

"Love you too, Mom!" Ness was heading south to go visit his best friend, Paula. As he walks down the dirt road, he hears a loud crash. _What was that? The Starmen aren't back somehow, are they?_ Ness thought, as he slowly approached the area where he heard the crash. He looked past the brush at a smoky clearing. What he saw made him gasp.

"A spaceship?"

XXXX

King Dedede's squad has entered the meeting room where Knuckle Joe's squad were sitting in.

"Hey, everyone." Said a glum Dedede. "Any signs of Wario?"

"No, nothing." Muttered Saki.

"Ha! I bet I could find him!" called out Gary Oak.

"You, kid. I don't like you…" said an irritated Roy.

"Heh. Who do you think you are, redhead?"

"I am Roy, child. How dare you challenge me?"

"At least I wasn't replaced by Ike."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, stop. Okay?" intervened King Dedede. "It sounds like Wario left the building already. We need to locate him."

"Any word from Waddle Doo?" asked Knuckle Joe.

"No.."

All of a sudden, Meta Knight crashes through the window, and charges at Dedede. The penguin quickly shielded with his hammer.

"Meta Knight? You're here?"  
>"Dedede. You are breaking into the headquarters of our Creators. You are my enemy now. I must defeat you."<p>

"Not if I defeat you first, masky!"  
>The two began to duel. The others gaze on as King Dedede fought with Meta Knight, Rocket Hammer colliding with the Galaxia. Eventually, after a grueling battle, King Dedede shoves Meta Knight off of the edge of the building.<p>

"Hm…" Dedede murmured, turning to his followers. "Come on. We have a mission to take care of."

XXXX

Samus Aran pilots her Gunship up to the recently attacked mother ship. She lands the Gunship in the still remaining landing bay and steps outside to view the wreckage of the Galactic Federation mother ship. _I was too late… Ridley got here and attacked before I could respond. He's probably gone by now… _Samus moves on in. She will take down Ridley. It's time.

XXXX

Meta Knight, just knocked out the window quickly opens his glider wings and floats down on the top of a nearby office building. He jumps down from there, and finds that Dedede really did hurt him a lot. _He was much stronger than what I remembered…_ Meta Knight limped back into the building and headed down into the storage area and saw the trophies of Wolf, Leon, Panther, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Tabuu. Meta Knight nodded. _My security plan worked. Good._


	9. Chapter 9: Rocket's Creation

Chapter 9: Rocket's Creation

_Hey, everyone, welcome back. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. except for Faroa Village and its citizens and Simon the Rocket Scientist are owned by Nintendo and not by me. Steve the Red Pikmin Trooper is Chuggaaconroy's creation. Thanks for reading._

In the typically quiet and Podunk (get it?) city of Onett in Eagleland, Ness approached the crashed spaceship and sees two figures stumble out.

"Falco! You idiot! You crashed the Great Fox! It's not like we have a million of those just lying around! They cost a lot of money!"

"Well, Fox, you old pal, you were shouting at me the entire time!"

"No, I wasn't! Now where are we?"

"Onett, in Eagleland. Ness piped up.

"Great… Eagleland. It's a long way from the nearest Creator building…" Falco muttered. The Creators, especially the ones who watch over Eagleland, tend to act as if Ness and his home country never existed. Something about legal issues. None of the Creations really know anymore.

"What are you two up to?" Ness asks.

"We're going to go after Star Wolf. We saw them fly off in their Wolfens, and are pretty sure that they're going to steal from the Creators, with King Dedede's plans and such." Fox responded.

"Any scientists around here that could repair our ship, kid?" asked an irritated Falco.

"Um… Oh! Yeah. There's Dr. Andonuts. He's the father of my friend, Jeff. He can help you, I bet."

"Great. Where is he?" asks Fox.

"At home by Stonehenge, probably."

"Huh. That's pretty far…" complains Falco.

"Well, thanks, Ness." Fox nods and walks south, beckoning his partner to join him.

"Wait!" the boy shouts out.

"What?"

"Let me go with you! I can take you there!"

"No, Ness. You'd only be a hindrance. Thanks anyways." Says Fox, walking away.

Ness is irritated at that. He could easily take the duo to Andonuts with his Teleport Β. He could no doubt help them with his wide assortment of PSI abilities, and he's been all over Eagleland, making himself a perfect guide for Fox and Falco.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouts out. The grass in front of Fox and Falco catch aflame.

"Gah!"

"What?"

"PK Thunder!" A ball of electricity shoots Ness straight in front of them.

"PK Rockin'!" A great energy shoots down, and is absorbed by Ness' PSI Magnet.

"I can come with?" asks Ness. Fox and Falco silently nod.

XXXX

Captain Falcon moves on inward in the base of Team Rocket. He sees a sign for the subterranean laboratory and rushes down the hallway, searching for the stairs.

"Why is it so quiet here?" Falcon says, in his usual loud and cocky tone. He sees an elevator and dashes in.

"Yes! To the lab!" As Falcon anxiously rides the elevator, he hears the Team Rocket motto playing as elevator music. "Nice touch, GB!", he calls out to no one in particular.

Captain Falcon sneaks up to the main lab room and peers into the window. He sees a dozen scientists gathered around a large, liquid filled tank. There seemed to be a living being inside it. The Captain slightly opens the door, enough to listen in to the scientists speaking.

"Dr. Fuji. When will we release the life form?" asks a scientist with short black hair and a goatee. The question was seemingly said to an older man, likely the "Dr. Fuji" in charge of the project.

"It is not time yet. I have a few more tests to run on Mewtwo. Tell the Boss that Mewtwo is near completion, Simon."

"Yes, Dr. Fuji. I will."

Captain Falcon whispers to himself, "Mewtwo? They're creating a Mewtwo? This won't end well…" Suddenly, as if Falcon sensed it, the glass shattered into a million shards. Liquid bursts out, cords snap and the alarm system immediately flared. _He escaped._ Falcon thought, planning his own escape from the base.

Meanwhile, the Pokémon being held captive hear the alarms and panic.

"_What happened?" asked Clefairy._

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Don't be, Togepi. We'll be okay." _Comforted Pikachu, himself a little concerned.

"_Hyaa! I will use my beautiful and razor sharp sides to break the bars!"_

"_Staryu! That's not gonna work!"_ Torchic responded, frustrated with the slightly narcissistic Staryu.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon ran up and saw the Pokémon trapped in the jail. He heard screaming from downstairs. He quickly opened the doors as a psywave from the floor below violently shook the building, the tremor causing one of the bars to fall. Torchic got caught under the bar.

"_Help! I'm stuck!"_

"_I'm coming to help you!" _Pikachu called out. Pikachu ran over and removed the bar from Torchic's back. _"Run!" _Torchic ran,but Pikachu couldn't make it out with her. He got stuck under a pillar that crashed from another one of Mewtwo's psychic blasts.

Falcon, halfway down the hall, turned back to see that the Pokémon were right behind him, but the building was falling apart. _Man! What is Mewtwo thinking? Is he that overcome with anger? _Falcon thought to himself. He and the Pokémon (except Pikachu) made it out of the building.

Jigglypuff was concerned that Pikachu was left inside. _Without the Creators to help him, anything can happen to him… I hope he's alright in there…_

The laboratory was ruined. Shreds of papers lying around, desks overturned, metal objects bent in bizarre shapes. All of the scientists were killed with the exception of Simon. Slowly emerging from his hiding spot underneath his desk in the corner of the room, he surveys the surroundings, horrified at the destruction and dead coworkers lying around him. Mewtwo stood in the middle of the room looking at the bloody ground.

'_Hello there. You are the sole survivor for a reason. Do not be alarmed by my telepathy. I do not wish you harm at the moment. Well, for a few minutes at least.' _

"What? You can talk to me through my mind?"

'_It is called telepathy, foolish nerd.'_

"Wh ..what do you want from me, Mewtwo?"

'_Why did you and your cohorts create me?'_

"It was our mission. We were told to do this by Giovanni, our boss. I swear! I just played a small role in this! Don't kill me!"

'_Hm… All you humans are the same. Caring about your pathetic lives and your worthless money over every thing else. You don't deserve to live. It was a pleasure.' _At that, Mewtwo smirked, and rushed forward and unleashed his Psystrike on Simon, ending the life of the last remaining scientist in the room.

XXXX

Kirby, after spending a few quiet days at home, realized that King Dedede and Meta Knight had both left Dream Land. He decided he should go and find them. He ran outside and hopped on his Warp Star, soaring off into the vast outer space above him.

To Kirby, nothing (besides eating) was better than riding the Warp Star. Exhilaratingly flying across vast areas on the back of a golden star. It made him feel like he was the greatest, most lucky star warrior / puffball that ever lived. Kirby came across a gigantic deserted spaceship on his way to the Mushroom World.

"Huh?" Kirby wondered aloud. _What's in there, _he wonders. Kirby flies his Warp Star into the spaceship and begins to explore.

XXXX

Link wanders through the cave. _Where could Ganondorf be hiding in this place? Huh. It's been a while since I've explored a labyrinth like this. Nearly forgot how fun these are for me. _Link enters a small, secluded area of the cave when he notices the young angel, Pit, in the corner. He was trapped within the hold of several ropes, which looked stronger than the normal rope for some reason.

"Pit!" Link called out. "What happened to you?" Pit, gagged, could not respond, but shoots Link a glance telling him that he shouldn't be so loud. They could be in grave danger. "Let me get you out of this, Pit." Link pulls out his Master Sword and begins cutting at the ropes.

"Heheheh. Good luck with that, boy. The ropes are magically binding. Only I can cut them."

Link's heart stopped for a second. That voice… That voice haunted Link from the first time he met Ganondorf 8 years ago to now, where Link has had nightmares of the Gerudo King killing the citizens of Castle Town and murdering the King of Hyrule.

"Ganondorf."

"Hello, Link. Happy to see me?" Out of nowhere, Darknuts surrounded and imprisoned Link. When the hero came to, he was in chains on the cave wall, Ganondorf staring him down.

"I will kill you, Ganondorf. Leave Hyrule!"

"Silence, boy. I much prefer you that way."

"You can't silence me, you g…"

Ganondorf cut him off. "Boy. Without the Creators writing stories of your victories and eminent defeat of me," Ganondorf looked really enraged at Link while saying that last bit. "You are powerless to defeat me. I can do whatever I wish to do with you. Let us make your death as agonizing and painful as the 7 times you killed me or my ancestors." The King of Evil pulls out his threatening sword and readies it.

"Goodbye, Hero of Time."


	10. Chapter 10: Meta Knight's Encounter

_Hey, everyone, welcome back. Any reviews or comments or tips on what to improve would be awesome! All characters, places, items, etc. except for Faroa Village and its citizens and Simon the Rocket Scientist are owned by Nintendo and not by me. Steve the Red Pikmin Trooper is Chuggaaconroy's creation. Thanks for reading. _

_P.S. There's a Kirby's Return to Dream Land spoiler in here…_

Chapter 10: Meta Knight's Encounter

Meta Knight limped back into the Nintendo Building, headed down into the storage area and saw the trophies of Wolf, Leon, Panther, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Tabuu. Meta Knight nodded. _My security plan worked. Good._

"Hm… This reminds me…," he mutters as he thinks back to a few years back.

It was a happy day, when the heroes took down Tabuu and saved the world from the Subspace invasion. Princess Peach had invited all of the heroes (even Wario, Ganondorf and Bowser) over to her castle to eat a feast and revel in their victory. Meta Knight wasn't really planning on staying, but Peach had somehow managed to convince him to stay the whole feast.

"Please?"

"…Fine."

"Yay! Hey, everyone! I convinced Meta Knight to stay!"

The crowd hardly paid attention, with the exception of Kirby, who happily cooed, Marth and Ike, who smiled, and King Dedede, who groaned.

After the party, Meta Knight quickly took to the roof and flew away, with Link and Zelda watching.

"He sure loves a dramatic exit…" Link joked.

"Yeah…"

XXXX

A month or so later, Meta Knight was walking alongside the water in a port town somewhere in Kanto or Johto. He didn't know exactly. He was wandering for a while, never believing that Tabuu would ever really be killed that easily.

He saw a long, stone gray cargo ship moored on the pier and immediately was curious. He looked around, and saw a man in a suit walking towards him. _Heh. I must look bizarre to him. I'm a dark blue ball with hands and feet. I'm also wearing a cape, holding a sword and wearing a mask._

"Hey! What are you doing?" the man asked, shouting. "This is not a public pier!

"Hm…" Meta Knight muttered, flying away. _Okay… Now I'm really curious. What are they hiding that I can't see…? I'm going in anyways. Glad I can fly._

The masked swordsman turns around mid-flight and soars towards the ship. He makes sure he flies low enough so he remains unseen by the peculiar man. He sights a covered deck on the left side of the ship and makes his landing there. Upon landing, he hears voices coming from around the corner. _Great… This is going to be tough. _He dives behind a crate, hoping that he can remain unseen and unheard. They turn the corner. One's a frightened looking young man wearing a striking and slightly ugly light green polo and khakis and the other is a much older guy, with thinning gray hair. He looks angry for some reason.

"You fool! Is this really a good idea? Just abandoning our operations in Johto immediately?"

"Once again, sir. This was not my idea!"

"Well, still, it's not a smart idea…"

"They've already left in Mute City, Fourside and Altea."

Meta Knight barely held back his gasp of surprise. _What?! I missed hearing all of this? Why are they abandoning all of the worlds? What about Tabuu…" "I have to warn the others… _He then looks up from his thoughts and sees the two men standing over him staring.

"What are you?"

"Er… Meta Knight."

Meta Knight was kicked off the ship and ended back up on the pier.

XXXX

Meta Knight had, over the course of the next year, returned to his home, where he tried to forget everything that happened. _They're still in Dream Land, which I know because I just took out Magolor with Kirby, King Dedede and Bandana Dee a few weeks ago. I don't know about in other worlds though… Falcon, Ness, Lucas and Olimar all seem to be in a prolonged period of peace…_

"Well, the main creator building in their creations' worlds is in Mushroom City," Meta Knight spoke to no one in particular. "I shall confront them there."

XXXX

A few days later, Meta Knight shows up at the building and sees Ike speaking with the receptionist.

"Thank you, miss." Ike said, smiling. He turned around and saw Meta Knight walking towards him. "Meta Knight! It has been a while."

"Yes… It has…"

"So what has brought you here to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"You first."

"Okay. Fine," Ike quietly spoke as he subtly turned his head to the door. Meta Knight understood this, and the two of them stepped outside. "So last week, I had entered the Creator branch in Crimea, and it was empty. Fearing the fate of the kingdom, I made my way here, by myself…"

"Well, I have feared the idea of the creators leaving as well… I came here to confront them and ask why they left…"

Back inside, the receptionist told her boss about Ike's questioning, and they immediately began closing up the doors.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" shouted Ike, just turning around to see that a man had begun locking the door.

"Well, I am closing a door right now."

"We were going to meet with one of the managers!" stated Ike.

"Well, you aren't now."

"Let us in," growled Meta Knight, flashing his sword.

The man looked down at the sword. "Hey, man. No conflict." He then quickly opens the door, lets himself in and shuts the door.

Meta Knight and Ike both glare at him in frustration and leave. They look at each other and see that they are both thinking the same thing. Espionage. They walk around to the side of the building, where they find an unmarked side door. Meta Knight steps in, and scouts the room. "It's a dimly lit hallway… There's a staircase leading down over to our left, and a door with a security panel to our right. There's nobody in sight."

"Let's head downstairs."

"All right."

The two swordsmen slowly stepped downstairs, where they saw a man in a suit looking at a trophy. They stop, shocked at getting caught, when the man smiled.

"Well, hello there, Meta Knight, Ike. Do not worry. I won't throw you out. You see this trophy?" the man asked, letting them see the trophy. It was Tabuu.

"You and your other friends did not kill Tabuu. That would be… undesirable. We are keeping him here, with Dimentio, Giga Bowser, Princess Shroob and a handful of others. He's definitely the most interesting of your enemies here. Now, in case of emergency, would you mind if I asked you two to protect your friends from a rebirth of Tabuu?"

"No. I can protect them." Meta Knight responded.

"It would be an honor," stated Ike.

"Thank you."

XXXX

Back in modern day, Meta Knight looked at Tabuu and wondered what happened to that man and Ike. _I haven't seen Ike since that day… I wonder if that man knew this would all happen… if he decided to leave us… Why?_


End file.
